ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rye Rising
Plot (The gang is seen still standing around the smoky ball from the last episode) Splix: I wonder where this ball came from? Keith: Probably an archaeologist digging site. (It starts raining very hard outside) Selu: Me think that is right. Splix: I bet it is fake, and there is a Made in China thing on the bottom! (Splix picks up the ball, and an alarm starts ringing) (Guards run in, but slip when the windows open and rain rushes in) (In all the excitement Splix drops the ball) (The ball breaks when it hits the ground and something comes out) Ball's Content(Mysteriously): I'm free! After twenty years in that infernal jail I'm free! Keith(Scared): Who are you, and how did you wind up on Earth?! Splix(Relaxed): Don't freak out, he is clearly a ghost. Selu: He no Ghost, he is an Ectonurite. Ectonurite(Ssserpent like): Very smart, girly. Althought I'm not just an Ectonurite. I'm also a Necrofriggian and a Galvanic Mechamorph. (Ectonurite turns into a Necrofriggian, and a Galvanic Mechamorph) Splix: So what's your name? (Lightning Strikes as he says his name) Ectonurite: I'm, RYE! Keith: You mean like the type of bread. Rye: No, not like the type of bread! I named myself that after the abandonment! Splix: I'm so sorry that you were abandoned as a kid. Rye: Let's just fight now, so this doesn't keep going on like a bad sitcom! (Splix goes The Rock N' Roll) The Rock N' Roll: Time to rock this.. um.. Observatory? Keith: Real smooth. Rye: Gosh just attack! (The Rock N' Roll attacks Rye by whipping him with his strings) (The Ropes go right through Rye) (Rye hits Splix back, and he reverts) Keith: Selu quick jumps off my shoulders! (Selu tries to jump off Keith's shoulders, but Rye posses her with an evil spirit) (Selu turns around, and kicks Keith) (Rye and Selu run out of the observatory and head to the Library) Splix: Keith are you okay? Keith: Mommy? Splix: Cheese he's knocked out! I know I'll go stop Rye by myself! (Splix hits Werewolf's icon, but goes Attraction instead) Attraction: I needed a fast alien not a magnet! Wait I'm a magnet! (Attraction creates a car out of the metal parts in the observatory) Attraction: Time to chase that Ghost! (Attraction leaves by making a huge hole in the wall with his car) (On his way to the Library the watch times out, and he is back to Splix) Splix: Man and I'm not half way there yet! (Then all the metal from the car falls on Splix, and he faints) (At The Library) Rye: Now I will make my base of operations here. (Rye turns all the books into his minions) Rye(To Selu): Now doll go barricade the front doors with this rubber cement! Selu(Mindlessly): Yes master! (Selu barricades the library) Rye: Minions assemble! (Thousands of books appear in front of Rye) Rye: Today we start our global conquest to take over the Earth! Book Minions: YAY! Rye: After that we will go, and kill Azmuth for he was the one whom imprisoned me! (Back at the broken car) Splix: Can not give up must defeat Rye. Oh look a Starbucks! (Splix goes and gets some coffee) Splix: Time to take down Rye! (Splix hits the Werewolf symbol, but gets Juggernaut) Juggernaut: Man another wrong alien! (Juggernaut makes it to the Library, and he shoots a ginormous hole through the side) Rye: What you made it through the rubber cement?!?! (Rye reads the label) Rye: It is not resistant to gigantic tank-like aliens! Juggernaut: Time to go down! (Juggernaut reverts back to Splix) Splix: Well isn't that just perfect! Rye: Attack minions! (The minions swarm Splix) Splix: I'm going to need some help! (Splix multiplies into four) Splixi: Time to kick some butt! (A gigantic battle starts to erupt) (Meanwhile Rye tries to escape, but forgets about the rubber cement, and is stuck in it. (After the 2 minute battle, Splix is the winner, and he becomes one again) Splix: Ok Rye, I'm going to take you down with this one! (Splix hits FairyTale's symbol thinking he will get someone else, and he goes FairyTale) FairyTale: When I don't want the one I hit I get it! (FairyTale is about to punch Rye when Selu eats her) (In Selu's Stomach) FairyTale: Man its all dark in here and gross! (She flies around for a few minutes, and finds the evil spirit that is possessing her) FairyTale: Ok so your the one controlling her huh? (FairyTale goes and kicks the evil spirit killing it) (Selu becomes de-possessed and spits out FairyTale) Splix: Now that I've reverted, and you are no longer possessed let's re-capture Rye! Selu: Sure. (Splix grabs a blank bookmark, says a few words, and Rye is stuck inside the bookmark) Splix: In the face, Rye! (Then go back to the observatory, tell Keith all about it, and then go home) (Back at the library) Rye: I will not be imprisoned here forever I shall get my revenge! (The episode ends with the Librarian walking in to see the mess) Major Events *Rye is released from his Crystal Prison *Splix's first transformation into The Rock N' Roll *Rye is re-imprisoned Characters Splix Keith Selu(Begginning and End) Villains Rye Rye's Book Minions Selu(Middle) Aliens Used The Rock n' Roll Attraction (Selected Alien Was Werewolf) Juggernaut (Selected Alien Was Werewolf) FairyTale (Was Not Wanted) Trivia *Rye may be released when the book mark is actually put in a book? Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor